Websites often utilize instrumentation services, which perform various functions in connection with website performance. Such services may be implemented by code instructions located within web pages of the website. Different services may be implemented using different code instructions. Whenever it is desired to change from one service to an alternative service, code instructions within the website may need to be replaced with different code instructions of the alternative service. Improperly modifying code instructions may result in poor website and instrumentation service performance.